


Defying Popularity

by theacedennis



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Harley and Ivy spend Halloween dancing and laughing.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 18





	Defying Popularity

Ivy felt silly, to be honest. She had green skin and Harley was a bubbly blonde, but she insisted she dress up as Elphaba and Ivy was Glinda. 

Harley was ready to play tricks and Ivy was prepared with treats. It was nice. Cozy. Domestic. 

They blasted the album as loud as they could, singing at the top of their lungs. They danced, they giggled, they managed to suspend Harley mid-air for the act one finale. 

They kissed at the end of For Good. “That’s how it’s supposed to go!” Harley insisted. Ivy was happy to agree. Ivy was happy.


End file.
